


Treat Me Like a Comma, I'll Take You To A New Phrase

by Mystic2102



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BTS isn't in this but the title is from them, Cheating, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ex-Changbin/Felix, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Heartbreak, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parent Bang Chan, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, but not actually, cute kisses, he just acts like a parent, new relationships, not edited at all this is trash I'm sorry, still don't know how to tag lmao, this is the longest fic I've written omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic2102/pseuds/Mystic2102
Summary: The couples were set in stone, right? They had nothing to worry about, there would be no drama, no cheating, no worries, everything would be fine. That's what they (especially Jeongin) wanted to believe, but that's just not how life works.Or:The angst/fluff fic I've wanted to write for months about changjin cheating on Jeonglix and jeonglix getting together!





	Treat Me Like a Comma, I'll Take You To A New Phrase

**Author's Note:**

> The title if from BTS but they are not mentioned nor are in this! The cheating isn't anything dirty, so don't worry! Also I don't sexualize babies in my household, so everything is pure and non-perverted. Hope you enjoy this trash of a fic!

Jeongin and Felix had come back after helping each other with their lines and dancing. Jeongin had been messing up this one move and the other two dance line members happened to be busy, so being the best friend of Jeongin, Felix had decided to help him using his free time. On the other hand, Felix had to sing somewhat for one of their recent songs. Woojin was out on a date with Chan and Seungmin was working on his vocals. The only one who was free was Jeongin and the two just happened to need each other.

So after finally getting both things right, they wanted to mention it to their two boyfriends who they've been with for almost a year. They walked into the room the four shared with big smile etched on their cheerful faces. As soon as they opened the door, their eyes widened and bags dropped. In front of them sat their two boyfriends, making out with each other. "You-" Jeongin managed to say in his immense shock.

The two scrambled off of each other, staring at Jeongin and Felix with widened eyes. "I'm sorry-" they said in sync, angering the former two even more. "We don't want to hear it, let's go Hyung." Jeongin grabbed a near-tears Felix, and they rushed out of the dorm. They ran while holding hands to the park, sitting down on the bench. Felix was frozen in shock with tears in his eyes, while Jeongin put his face in his hands. He vowed to never cry in front of others unless it was something big or didn't involve him. This may be big to him but he wouldn't cry no matter what, he was stronger than that.

That's what he would like to think though. In his mind raced millions of thoughts, so many that he forgot Felix was going through the same thing as him. He snapped his head to the side and saw a heartbreaking scene. Felix was sniffing and crying, trying not to have a breakdown. Jeongin pushed aside his feelings and took Felix in for a hug, relishing in the warmth Felix provided when he hugged Jeongin back. Jeongin rubbed his back comfortingly while Felix cried into his neck, muffling any noises that managed to escape. He knew Felix adored Changbin, was the most loyal boyfriend in the group. He thought Changbin adored him just as much, was it not true?

Even the members loved Changlix, knew their ship name and everything. All Jeongin's thoughts were filled with the boy in front of him now. Felix was his priority. Felix was very sensitive, unlike his own self. He cried more, whined and complained more, and went through more self hatred than most. His own feelings could wait until he was alone or something. He always knew Hyunjin wasn't the most loyal, and he should've expected this. Hyunjin was perfect, he was ideal boyfriend material. 

Felix on the other hand just wanted to know why it even happened. The two were the most adored ship besides Minsung, what could've gone wrong? Had he been too clingy, perhaps? He knew his looks weren't on par with Hyunjin's, not many were in fact. He just hates himself for it, even if it wasn't his fault. Jeongin on the other hand was being the sweetest and strongest thing, too. He had gone through the same thing but not a tear was shed and instead he was comforting him. He always looked up to Jeongin, much like Jisung does. Jeongin was one of the strongest members in the group, one of the purest as well. 

After a while it started to get too cold for the two heartbroken members and they separated. Jeongin had a gentle yet sad smile on his face, wiping Felix's tears and fixing his hair. "Let's get you back to the dorms yeah? We'll stay in the parents' room until we sort things out." He tried soothing Felix but Felix just outright sobbed after thinking about how amazing Jeongin was. Jeongin was helpless, he didn't know what to do and he wasn't the best at comforting in the group. That position went to Chan, one of the father figures to them. He hoped telling Chan about this wouldn't affect his relationship with Changbin and Hyunjin too much.

The two knew that Chan favored Jeongin a lot, and he loved Felix so much too, especially since the eliminations. Telling this to him wouldn't be easy whatsoever, and Jeongin hoped he could stay strong for both Felix and himself. He got off the bench and held his hand out for Felix's own small hand to hold, taking a deep breath to calm his raging emotions. 

The walk back to the dorm was difficult and painful with each step. Jeongin could tell Felix didn't want to go back any more then he did, so he treated them both to some hot chocolate before walking back. As soon as they got in, they were blessed with a worried and emotional Chan. He looked over both their bodies and hugged the life out of them, trying to figure out why their faces were so gloomy. "My babies! What happened? Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" He threw questions at them like the parent he was and if they were honest, yes, they did get hurt. But not physically like Chan had meant, so they shook their heads no instead. 

Jeongin's head was pounding, his eyes stinging from the freezing cold both outside and his emotions. He knew he couldn't leave Felix alone, not after what happened, though. So even if his emotions teared him apart and broke him down, he refused to be selfish and not take care of Felix. If Felix wanted to be spoiled and comforted, he would provide him with that. Because that was the type of person Jeongin was, always the selfless one, always the hero that didn't want anyone to worry about him. Even if that meant masking it with a smile.

"Hyung, we're fine. Just some things happened and we needed to get away." Jeongin assured, building up his wall to prepare himself for the next question. "Do you... mind if we move into your room? Just until we get things figured out? Felix-hyung and I can even share a bed." The shock was evident on Chan's face, and Felix reattached himself onto Jeongin, too tired to speak a word. "Yeah, that-that's fine. Is something wrong with you four?" Chan stuttered out, trying to work the gears in his head about the situation. 

"It's-It's nothing. I'll tell you about it when we're both ready. I'm sure you'll figure it out by then though." Jeongin hesitantly said, and Woojin furrowed his eyes brows in thought. Could they have all broken up with each other? The situation was too suspicious to be a coincidence, after all. And why was Felix clinging to Jeongin so much? He could feel the oncoming headache and he let out a quiet sigh. "We're gonna clock in for the night. Night, Hyungs, sleep well." Jeongin gently pulled Felix along as they rushed to Chan's room and stripped of their clothes. They borrowed two shirts from Chan, knowing he won't mind at all.

Felix was extra quiet, still trying to figure out why the two had done that. How were the two of them going to face the others tomorrow? They couldn't just ignore them, they were a team! But at the same time, their hearts weren't ready to talk to them yet. Felix laid down on the bed, the side closest to the wall. Jeongin slipped in after him, letting Felix cuddle him like he had done with Changbin the night before. Jeongin clenched his fists when he thought of the two, feeling anger and betrayal.

His thoughts kept him up until he forced himself to sleep when he felt the familiar tears sting his eyes. When morning came and shed light on their faces, Jeongin awoke with no motivation for the day to come. It sat up and gently shook a cuddling Felix, waking him up after a few more times. "Hyung, come on. We'll get some coffee before dance practice." The woke Felix up and Jeongin gently smiled at him, hoping that his distractions were working a bit to mask his sadness. They did their morning routine, sending a quick text to Chan that they would get coffee and if anyone wanted some - his treat of course.

They texted back with everyone's orders and Jeongin wondered how he was going to carry everything. He remembered getting coffee with Hyunjin and them laughing when Hyunjin would almost drop his coffee and fumble over his steps. Sadness washed over his heart as he recalled the memories, finding tears stinging his eyes once. He took a deep breath to pull himself together and glanced at Felix who was walking with a frown on his face. "The members also want coffee, mind helping me carry them all?" Jeongin asked to break the silence, hoping it'll get his feelings in check. "Yeah, I can help, sorry." Felix apologized, his familiar deep voice comforting Jeongin somewhat.

Felix had remembered he wasn't alone in all this, and he hoped he would pull himself together soon enough to be as strong as Jeongin. Jeongin ordered his coffee with a grateful thank you and handed one tray of coffee to Felix. Jeongin's heartbeat started picking up when he remembered he'd have to face Hyunjin. Felix stopped midway, his hands shaking in nervousness. "Hey, its okay. I'll be there too, you might not have to talk to him. If you do, just say a few words and stick beside me instead, okay?" Jeongin reassured, using his free hand to pet Felix's soft, dyed hair.

It seemed to work, as Felix had continued walking forward while standing closer to Jeongin, as if seeking his warmth and comfort. When they unlocked the door, they handed their coffees to each member and didn't make eye contact with Hyunjin and Changbin. The members looked back and forth and noticed that Felix hurried to sit on Jeongin's lap, the only other place he could sit in besides the empty space beside Changbin and Hyunjin. The others wondered what happened and why Felix and Jeongin were being so clingy with each other. Their eyes even widened when they saw whispers and nods between the said two, and especially when Jeongin pet Felix's hair and leaned on his shoulder.

Were they dating? It may have been normal between the members to be like this, but not with Jeongin and Felix. The couples were set in stone, right? They wanted to ask, but the tense atmosphere between a glaring Jeongin who only softened when the members besides Hyunjin and Changbin talked, and the extremely quiet Felix who was only less tense when he was directly near Jeongin. "Felix, get up real quick. I have to change out of all these layers." Jeongin patted Felix's thigh and whispered this to him. "No! Don't leave me here alone..." Felix whined, cuddling closer into a helpless Jeongin. "Hyung, the others are here too-" Felix defiantly shook his head, earning a sigh from Jeongin.

"Alright, just come with me then." That convinced Felix as he got up and waited for Jeongin. They walked to their old room to get their clothes for the rest of the day prepared, the members' eyes trailed after their steps. When they closed the door, the others talked amongst each other about this matter. "What's going on with those two? I've never seen Jeongin so lenient and affectionate with someone!" Chan exclaimed, huffing out of frustration. "It's really too suspicious, what did you two do for them to be all switched up?" Woojin narrowed his eyes in question at Hyunjin and Changbin, intimidating them. 

"Well-I- we-" they stuttered out, unsure if they should answer or not. "They found out didn't they?" Jisung broke the stuttering two, earning surprised and hurried shakes of their heads from Changbin and Hyunjin. "What do you know, Jisung?" Minho asked, glaring at his nervous boyfriend. "It's not my place to tell, you have to ask Jeongin and Felix." Jisung shut down the question, looking away from everyone with a sigh. "You know they wouldn't tell us!" Seungmin snapped, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. Hyunjin and Changbin won't want to tell you either. My guess is for Chan-Hyung to ask the two first and see where it goes from there. We know he's the closest with those two besides Changbin and Hyunjin." The others were tense and curious, but before any other questions could be asked, Jeongin and Felix had come out of the room in different clothes. They silently sat back down with Jeongin on Felix's lap this time. Felix had his arms wrapped around Jeongin and was hiding his face in Jeongin's shoulder.

Hyunjin got up and shoved in a random movie that would break the stiff atmosphere. Sure enough the members were focused on the movie instead, save for the couples and Jeongin and Felix. They had a relaxing movie day the whole time, deciding that practice could wait. All members fell asleep on the couch, the only one awake was Jeongin who's thoughts kept him awake. He carefully and slowly got off of Felix, heading to shower before putting a blanket over the members. His relaxing shower was cut when a rush of memories and the realization that he was alone came back to him. Tears sprung his eyes again and he slid down the shower, hiding his face in his hands. He shook his head to try and convince himself not to cry, trying to cheer himself up at the thought of Felix being there and not being alone.

But he felt so alone. He just wanted to cry and cry, but his stubborn mind wouldn't allow him to without feeling guilty and disappointed in himself. He felt he was being to dramatic, that everyone goes through this. Heartbreak wasn't anything knew, so why did he feel he wasn't strong enough to overcome it like many have? His heart felt like it was stinging, he couldn't breathe properly, and he felt like throwing up. There was supposed to be nothing wrong with crying, so why couldn't he cry? Suddenly a sob wretched from his lips, and he placed a hand over his mouth to cover it. The tears he wished would come poured out of his eyes he then wished would stop. The sobs that wretched from his burning lungs wouldn't quiet down, and he wanted it all to stop.

He held his breath when he heard the door open and the shower door to open as well. In came Chan who hurried to take Jeongin into his arms. This should've been awkward since he was fully naked, but they had all seen each other naked before, even showered together. This should've been weird and embarrassing because Chan was getting soaked and Jeongin was sobbing over such a simple thing as breakup. Why did it feel like he was dying? His heart was hurting so much and he just wanted to sleep, a distraction from the harsh reality. He also wanted to laugh at the situation in itself, he would force himself to get over it and would be so happy. He couldn't wait for that day, when he wouldn't feel this endless loneliness and self-hatred.

"It's okay, Innie. You're okay, you're strong enough for this." Chan didn't know what was even happening with him yet he still comforted him like he did. Jeongin let him, trying to regulate his breathing and stop his tears. "That's it, it's okay. Just calm down, I'm right here for you." He could tell Chan was breaking into tears too. He guessed it was because the youngest was sobbing, something he's probably only ever seen once. Minutes passed to what felt like an eternity to Jeongin and he finally stopped crying. He may have felt better, but the aching hole in his heart only grew. "Why did he do it, Hyung?" Jeongin asked Chan, his broken voice startling Chan. The latter felt this was an opportunity to find out what happened and see if he can help.

"Do what, Innie?" He muttered back, patting Jeongin's back like he would to a crying baby. "Why did Hyunjin and Changbin cheat on Felix and I?" Chan stiffened and his eyes blew wide, anger seeping into his body and shock rolling off in waves. "Hyung?" Jeongin's voice rang out after a while, making Chan realize that he was in shock for too long. He quickly put on a mask, "I don't know, Jeongin." Was his only answer, because he truly didn't know. Why had those two done that? They knew Jeongin and Felix were some of the most sensitive members, Felix especially. Jeongin would mask his with a tough exterior, but he knew that beneath all that, was a young, sensitive boy who had grown too fast and hated himself too much.

"Maybe I wasn't good enough. Hyunjin was always the perfect one, I don't know about Changlix though. Maybe I should've worked harder, or maybe I shouldn't have gotten into a relationship at all... I must've been too harsh and should've stopped pushing everyone away." Chan was ready to explode in anger, especially at Jeongin felt thinking like this. "Don't say that about yourself. You work so hard everyday, you aren't known as the practice bug for nothing." He ordered, gaining a tired, pitiful laugh from Jeongin. 

"I always wondered why so many people talked about heartbreak being painful. I get why now, it truly felt like dying. My chest and stomach hurt so much," Jeongin let out another laugh, trying to mask the crack in his voice at the mention of heartbreak. It was like a slap to the face each time, but the slaps just kept getting harder and harder. Chan hugged him tighter, trying not to cry himself. "Do you think Hyunjin still loves me?" Jeongin asked, hesitation written clear in his voice, as if scared to ask such a question that involved love. 

"Yes, we all love you. But I think... Hyunjin loves you in a different way then he did before." Chan didn't try to lie, but he wasn't too direct either. He was careful with his words, treating Jeongin a bit like glass. "Do you think I'll get over this? I don't like the pains, they remind me of my disappointment in myself." Chan wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. Laugh because Jeongin was too dang cute or cry because he was so strong and emotional, so he settled for a mix of both.

"I know you can get through this. You're strong, remember? You are one of the strongest people I know, something like heartbreak won't get you down forever. You were given this life because you are strong enough to live it, remember that." Jeongin let out a hum sound before Chan realized he fell asleep. He let out a smile but his eyes held a glare. He turned off the running water and lifted Jeongin up, drying him while he was asleep. It was moments like this where he really felt like a parent, and he saw himself as one with the members too. He dried himself off afterwards, changing them both into comfortable clothes before bringing Jeongin to bed. He picked Felix up and placed him in bed as well, taking a picture when he noticed the two immediately latch onto each other.  
As if a light went off in his head, he widely grinned at the thought. And he contently placed the blanket over the two and turned off the light. He went back to the couch and laid next to Woojin after placing blankets and pillows on all of the others. 

The morning came and Jeongin thanked Chan with a hug and a genuine smile. "You really are a parent to me," he cracked a joke and Chan didn't think he ever admired Jeongin more than he did now. He really was the strongest person he's ever known before, and he pulled Jeongin into another hug before voicing that thought.

The days rolled by and Jeongin and Felix have gotten so much stronger. They had their bad days, the days when their memories would rush at them or the days when nothing went right. But in those days they comforted each other, never once leaving each other's side. They talked to Hyunjin and Changbin, though it turned out to be more of an argument than anything the first time. Felix had gotten Jeongin to calm his anger and distracted him anytime Hyunjin was near.

Now if you asked anyone, they would say that Jeongin had the biggest soft spot for Felix and was utterly whipped for him. Their cheerful personalities came back and they weren't as awkward with Hyunjin and Changbin. The Changjin couple has been going strong even after Chan had snapped at them for being insensitive and irresponsible, but everyone apologized in the end.

"Felix?" Jeongin asked while he stared up at the bright, clear sky. "Hmm," was Felix's response, as Jeongin prepared himself for rejection. "I love you, and thank you" Felix almost dropped his coffee in shock as his widened eyes snapped at Jeongin. The scene in front of him was like a cliché movie, but he adored it all the same. He smiled and stared back at the sky after a few moments of staring at Jeongin in shock. "Yeah? I love you, too," He said in reply. Both were grinning like idiots. Somehow they didn't blush that much or make anything awkward, but the words just felt so right to say it.

Moments passed before they had to get up, and before they left Jeongin turned Felix around and planted a kiss straight onto Felix's soft lips. Felix kissed him back for a few moments before they broke away, connecting their hands together and laughing at the cliched situation they found themselves in. The kiss they shared was gentle and full of love, it was pure and innocent. And when they got back, they greeted the other members with smiles and hugs as they congratulated them for the new couple.

If you had asked Jeongin where he'd be after that breakup, he never would've thought in a relationship with Felix. That the couples were set in stone, right? They had nothing to worry about, there would be no drama, no cheating, no worries, everything would be fine. That's what they (especially Jeongin) wanted to believe, but that's just not how life worked. Now, Jeongin felt grateful for the situation, as he felt him and Felix matched each other perfectly, the others would agree with him on that. 

Maybe life didn't always go the way we'd like to believe. There will always be the downfalls to every happy situation, and it's up to us to decide if we want to stay strong and make ourselves happy. There may not always be a rainbow at the end of a storm, but a storm will never continue forever. They say challenges are what make life interesting, but overcoming them is what makes life meaningful. 

Jeongin and Felix were happy, and life would continue. This isn't the end of their story, but a new chapter of their life. And together, they promised they'd overcome anything.

Turns out they kept that promise till the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this but I had writers block for so long. This took me months to create, I'm sorry!! If I messed up anything or you need an explanation on something, please be kind about it! And if you have any requests below (no smut) especially for Jeongin x anyone let me know, and I'll write it as soon as I can!
> 
> Okay, hope you enjoyed this, until next time!!


End file.
